Probando armas
by XSanversWES
Summary: Segundo dia de la #SanversWeek! Hoy es sobre Sanvers siendo nerds XD. Espero que lo disfruten!


Alex estaba ansiosa porque este día llegase. Era realidad, esta era una de las cosas que iba a hacer cuando su avión casi se estrelló y Kara salió al mundo como Supergirl el año pasado.

La prueba anual de armas de la DEO.

A Alex le encanta esto. Es su oportunidad de disparar todo tipo de armas, nuevas armas, sin ninguna razón.

Este año las pruebas se llevan a cabo en National City, así que le preguntó a J'onn si había alguna posibilidad de que Maggie pudiese venir, sabiendo que su novia ama las armas tanto como ella. Así que cuando J'onn le dio la autorización, Alex fue directamente a su casa para decírselo a su novia.

"Cariño, ¡estoy en casa!" Alex dice mientras entra al apartamento, quitándose las botas y el abrigo, dejándolo cerca de la puerta principal.

"¡En la cocina!" escucha gritar a Maggie. Alex deja su arma junto a la de su novia en la mesita y se dirige a la cocina, donde Maggie estaba cocinando.

"Eso huele increíble" dice Alex inclinándose para besar a Maggie. Dulce y profundo.

"Hey" Maggie dice dándole a Alex un beso rápido en su mejilla.

"Hey" responde Alex sonriendo. "Así que, tengo algo que podría interesarte"

"¿Sí?" Maggie dice levantando una ceja, dando la vuelta, olvidando la comida por un momento.

"Uh sí. Qué tal esto: . .mañana" Alex sonríe y se apoya en el mostrador de la cocina.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Maggie confundida.

"Verás, esto es una super secreta convención de la DEO para probar armas y sólo armas. Todo tipo de armas. Puedes dispararlas todas las veces que quieras y es tan genial. Además, no pude ir el año pasado, mi avión casi se estrella y-"

''¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Estuviste en ese accidente?'' Maggie pregunta en estado de shock.

"Ah, sí, esa fue la razón por la que Kara salió como Supergirl, porque yo estaba en ese avión" dice Alex asintiendo.

"Oh, vale, eso es mucho para procesar" Maggie dice todavía sorprendida.

"Sí, bueno, estoy bien, ¿sabes?" Alex dice restándole importancia "Así que, ¿vamos?" Ella le pregunta a Maggie "Es una cita" dice sonriendo.

'' _Puff_ , no me lo digas dos veces''

-:D-

La prueba comenzaba a las 10:00 de la mañana, pero Alex tiene que estar allí antes porque lo estaban organizando todo, así que a las 7:00 am Alex ya estaba en la DEO mirando las armas con J'onn tratando de mantenerla lejos de dispararlas antes de tiempo.

"Por favor, dime que vas a comportarte" dice J'onn a Maggie tan pronto como ella llega. Maggie se ríe mirando a Alex casi babeando sobre algún tipo de arma alienígena.

"Sí, tengo más autocontrol que ella aquí" dice señalando a Alex.

"Bien, porque no puedo tener todo listo antes de las 10:00 y ser la niñera de Alex. Gracias a Dios Winn no está aquí" J'onn dice susurrando la última cosa, más para sí mismo que para Maggie o Alex.

"¿Estás hablando de mí?" Winn dice que aparece detrás de J'onn, con James siguiéndolo.

"Oh Dios, Maggie, tú estás a cargo" dice mientras se va, dando a Maggie un par de golpecitos en el hombro.

"P-pero ¿por qué? Yo quiero disparar estas cosas también" dice ella dándose la vuelta para enfrentar J'onn.

"Porque tienes autocontrol, detective" y con eso, J'onn se va y Maggie queda encargada de dos nerds y medio.

Se da la vuelta, encarando al resto de la pandilla, Kara incluida en su traje de Supergirl. _Bueno, ahora son tres nerds._

"Solo... vamos a salir de aquí" Todo el mundo empieza a quejarse. Alex diciendo algo acerca de tener las armas listas, Kara algo acerca de ayudar a los agentes a colgar las cosas en el techo que no pueden alcanzar, Winn quería probar la única arma que no mata pero era extremadamente peligroso (o algo así, Maggie no entendía nada, ya que Winn estaba divagando) y James quería más armas para Guardián. "Okay bien, vamos a salir a desayunar y luego podemos regresar. Más tiempo fuera de aquí significa menos posibilidades de que terminen arruinándolo todo".

-:D-

Tan pronto como llegaron a la DEO de nuevo, Maggie no estaba más bajo control. Alex y Winn seguían hablando de un nuevo tipo de granada. Y Maggie estaba tan emocionada.

La pandilla estaba en todas partes, Kara estaba en una charla como invitada para contarle a la gente acerca de su traje, Winn y James estaban buscando armas de alta tecnología para Guardián, Alex estaba disparando todas las armas que podía, tomando notas mentales de las mejores y Maggie estaba escuchando atentamente a hablar a la mujer (Dr. Chel-algo) que fue capaz de descubrir esta nueva tecnología para hacer una nueva granada. Y ella quiere una. Ya.

"¿Ves algo que te gusta?" Maggie salta dando vuelta para enfrentar a su novia.

"Ahora lo hago" dice ella dándole a Alex un beso rápido en sus labios "¿Sabías que tuvieron que hacer estas granadas como 50 veces antes de encontrar la correcta?" Maggie le preguntó a Alex, la última negando "Sí, y en una de las pruebas de las granadas que no funcionaron, todo estaba fuera de control y la granada rompió esta estructura alta de vidrio, que no recuerdo exactamente lo que era, pero era muy importante para mantener la investigación en marcha... Si me preguntas, es un poco tonto hacer los experimentos cerca de la maldita estructura de cristal y... ¿qué?'' Ella dejó de hablar a la vista de Alex sonriendo.

"Nerd" Alex se ríe entre dientes.

''Mira quién está hablando, señora _voy-a-disparar-todas-las-armas_ '' dice Maggie cruzando los brazos contra su pecho.

"Sé que me amas" responde Alex mientras pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia.

"Lo que digas, cariño, todavía me debes esa granada" Maggie dice notando que Alex la estaba arrastrando lejos del campo de pruebas. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A un lugar donde pueda mostrarte mis armas personales" dice Alex mientras entra a un armario vacío.

''¿Qué me vas a mostrar?'' Maggie dice casi en un susurro. Alex ya le besaba en el cuello y lentamente desabotonaba su camisa. Las manos de Maggie enredadas en el pelo de Alex.

Alex se detiene, sonriendo mirando directamente a los ojos oscuros de Maggie.

"Seis maneras diferentes de hacerte venir usando solamente mi dedo índice"


End file.
